Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-1-5(-5k+3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 {-5(}\gray{-5k+3}{)} $ $ -1 + {25k-15} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 25k {-1 - 15}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 25k {-16}$ The simplified expression is $25k-16$